What Went Down on Halloween Night
by Tundra Girl
Summary: It's Halloween night and the Titans are having a party! Speedy won a bet, Raven's parading around in a questionable get-up and Robin's just... bothered.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Annnnnd here's another one. I dunno what possessed me to write a Halloween-themed one-shot in the middle (or end?) of January but I'm offering no excuses. Just know that I have no regrets. And that I haven't been getting much sleep lately. But that's fine. Coz I can sleep when I'm dead, haha! Okay, enough prattling. Please proceed. And enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: TEEN TITANS and all related characters and elements are trademarks of DC Comics.**

 **WHAT WENT DOWN ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT**

For once, Raven was at a complete loss. Not even the mental chanting of her mantra was helping. Despite the calm facade, her emotions were all over the place.

Well, in Nevermore, at least.

How can a simple thing as a piece of fabric evoke such emotional chaos? Maybe it was the fact that it was a rather skimpy piece of fabric. Or maybe it was because she was going to be wearing said skimpy piece of fabric. Or maybe...

It was the guy holding out the skimpy-piece-of-fabric-that-she-was-gonna-be-wearing with a too-pleased grin on his face.

"That is just lewd," she managed to keep the monotone despite the convoluted emotions in her.

"No, it's not. It's pretty much the same as your leotard," was the ready answer.

She opened her mouth to retort.

"But no, you may not wear your cloak with it."

She closed her mouth and glared instead.

Speedy's grin widened. "C'mon, Rae. I won the bet." He waved the fabric in front of her, reminding her of how exactly she landed herself in this situation.

" _I'm bored."_

 _Raven looked up from her book to the boy sitting beside her. He was flicking through the channels on the television as he's been doing for the past five minutes._

" _Then go out and do something else," she answered._

 _The boy turned to look at her with a grin on his face. "Good idea. Will you go out with me?"_

" _No."_

" _Aww," he put on a kicked-puppy-look for effect. "It was worth a shot."_

 _Raven turned back to her book._

" _Where are the others, anyway?"_

 _She sighed. "Starfire and Beastboy went to see the new Lego movie with Robin volunteered to go with and keep them out of trouble."_

 _She didn't feel the need to add where Cyborg was as they both knew he was at the Titans East Tower. It was the reason why this certain red-head was at their – her – Tower._

 _Speedy stopped at a channel with a documentary about sex and espionage, to which she wrinkled her nose at. It's just so like the archer._

" _Why didn't you go with them?" He asked without taking his eyes off of the show._

" _I don't like the movie."_

 _Speedy nodded at her answer but Raven didn't see. She returned to focusing on her book as it seemed that Speedy finally found something to keep him quiet. She liked the idea of some peace and quiet._

" _Hey, let's play a game."_

 _Raven tore her eyes from the pages of her book again and quirked an elegant eyebrow at the archer. "What game, Strip Poker?"_

 _She actually meant that as a jab but she forgot that Speedy was immune to her snark. He just looked back at her with a sly grin. "My, aren't you full of ideas today, Raven."_

 _Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't play your types of game, Speedy."_

" _You sure?"_

 _She held back a scoff. Seriously, why did he have to arrive when everyone else was out?_

" _Just go watch your_ _ **sex**_ _pionage show, Speedy. I'd have though that would hold your attention. Isn't that your thing?"_

 _Yet again, the archer was unmoved. "Not really. You're more like my thing."_

 _'Good Azar, help me.'_

" _Alright," she snapped her book shut. "If I play one game with you, will you let me read in peace for the rest of the day?"_

 _Speedy sat up. "Sure. Let's—"_

 _Raven cut him off. "I will choose the game."_

 _Speedy frowned a bit but nodded nonetheless. "Fine. What game do you want to play?"_

" _Chess."_

" _What? Seriously? Chess?"_

" _Yes."_

" _But chess is..." he trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence without annoying the dark sorceress._

" _I'm not playing anything else."_

 _Speedy frowned. "Fine."_

 _She took out the chess set that Robin gave her as a Christmas gift once and laid it out on the coffee table._

 _As Speedy watched her position her pieces, an idea struck him. "How about a wager, Rae? Just to make this interesting."_

 _She looked at him with a disapproving frown. "What wager?"_

" _Like," Speedy began, "If I win... I get to pick your costume for the Halloween party."_

 _Raven mentally balked. "What?"_

 _The idea of Speedy choosing an outfit for her was very, very... distressing. She eyed the smug archer who had acquired a faraway look in his eyes – she did not even want to know what he was envisioning at the moment._

 _Raven was growing worried – but her pride would never let back down from a challenge._

" _Fine," she gritted through her teeth. "But if I win, you will wear Starfire's uniform on the Halloween party."_

 _Speedy's eyes widened in shock at hearing that, not that she saw it with the mask on. "WHAT!?"_

 _Raven just answered with a sinister smirk._

 _She felt a just satisfaction at seeing the archer break out in a sweat at her offer. He should have known better than to challenge her of all people. One chess match in exchange for a quiet afternoon. Does he even know how to play?_

" _O-okay," Speedy choked out._

 _There was no way Speedy could best her in it._

 _Right?_

Needless to say, she did not win the game. And she did not get her quiet afternoon either. The only consolation was that Speedy left their Tower two days after their game. She had been free of the smug moron for two glorious weeks.

But now here he was, with her costume, and an annoyingly excited grin on his face.

"The party will be in two hours, Rae. You should start preparing now."

Raven looked at the **rag** in his outstretched arm then back at his face. Mentally, she was crying in aggravation. She did not prepare for this.

But again, a deal's a deal and Raven was a woman of her words. She never backs down against anything, especially one Roy Harper.

"Fine," she snatched the fabric from his hand and quickly turned towards the direction of her room.

"Wait! You forgot the props!" Speedy strode to catch up with her and handed her a small paper bag.

She wordlessly took it and resumed walking to her room. She needed to get in a few minutes of meditation. Then she can begin preparing for a night of spooks and utter humiliation.

By eight in the evening, the Titans' Halloween party was already in full swing.

"Woohoo!" Kid Flash, dressed up as a half-wolf – his furry ears blended well with his shaggy hair – hooted amidst the loud music. "Happy Halloween!"

The other attendees were milling about the common room, dressed in various costumes. Cyborg was sitting by the sound system, looking like a robot version of Jason Vorhees, complete with the hockey mask and chainsaw. Starfire was flitting about in a ragged white dress, looking much like the antagonist in the famous The Ring movie. She dyed her hair an ink black and veiled it over her face.

Near the buffet table were the Titan East members, Bumblebee and Speedy. The Titans East leader was decked in a sexy witch costume while Speedy was dressed up as the Frankenstein monster. He had everything down to the grayish complexion – visible as he opted to go shirtless – stitches, and even the bolts in the head. He went all-out on the costume.

If only to not be one-upped by a certain dark bird, even though he designed for her to be the highlight of the night.

On a corner by the bay window, Robin looked around the crowd with a small frown. Unlike Speedy, he did not find the need to put effort on his costume. He simply went with the generic vampire get-up: black everything, a floor-length cape, and fake fangs.

Vampire-Robin swept his gaze around the room again before approaching Cyborg. "Hey, Cy. Where's Raven?"

Cyborg looked up at his leader and gave a shrug. "I dunno. I haven't seen her yet."

"Tsk. Don't tell me she's holing herself up in her room again?"

Cyborg chuckled. "Probably."

Robin's frown deepened. He looked towards the door, mentally hoping to see his fellow bird walk in. He was contemplating heading out to fetch her and convince her to join the party when there was a tap on his shoulder. Vampire-Robin turned to see – hair.

"Hi, Star."

Luminous green eyes peered from the curtain of dark hair. "Greetings to you as well, Robin. This party is most enjoyable, yes?"

Robin smiled. "Yeah. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Indeed, I am!" Starfire bounced and floated in glee. "The sweets are simply delightful!"

"I see. But you might want to go easy on the candy, Star. It might upset your stomach." Robin paused, "Or one of them. Y'know."

The alien nodded obediently. "I shall take care in consuming the sweets, Robin."

Robin gave a nod at the girl. Then he remembered something. "Hey, Starfire, have you seen Raven?"

As Robin spoke with Starfire, the door to the common room slid open in the background. A slim figure entered silently, as if hoping to be unnoticed. Indeed, her arrival went unnoticed by the majority of the party-goers, all but a lone pair of amber eyes owned by someone who had been waiting for her presence.

Frankenstein-Speedy grinned, wide and satisfied. He strode to meet up with the new arrival. "Took you long enough."

Back to Robin and Starfire, the alien girl opened her mouth to answer her leader's question. "My apologies, Robin. I have not seen friend Raven yet. Maybe she has..." Starfire slowly trailed off as her eyes caught something by the buffet table.

Quickly noticing Starfire's distraction, Robin turned to look at what caught the alien's attention.

The first thing he saw were the legs – a pair of long, slender, pale legs. Further up, his eyes caught a white ball of... fluff? Before Robin can finish his inspection of the mysterious figure, said figure turned, and Robin was stumped. "Raven?"

It was Raven, alright. And as Robin examined her further, he found himself feeling breathless. There was Raven, their resident empath, decked in the last thing he would think she'd wear on Halloween night.

The tell-tale pair of white bunny ears atop her dark head was a dead give-away on what she was supposed to be.

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled.

The girl in question turned away from Speedy in search of who called her in such an excited manner. As she turned, Robin was able to get a full front-view of her outfit.

She was wrapped in the same material as her usual leotard, only this one was sleeveless and strapless. On her neck was a collar and black bow-tie, and her wrists had white cuffs wrapped around each. The bottom of the suit was cut just like her leotard and from the hem, black fishnet stockings encased her slender legs before ending in a pair of black stiletto pumps.

Robin's cry caught the attention of the other teen heroes. And everyone gaped at the sight of Raven, especially the boys.

When Robin only seemed to gawk at her, Raven quirked an eyebrow at her leader. "Yes, Robin?"

Her signature monotone seemed to reset the time-freeze that enveloped the room. The others moved and reacted simultaneously.

"Friend Raven!"

"Rae!"

"Raven!?"

"Dude!"

Speedy cackled in delight from beside the Playboy Bunny, much to her annoyance. Raven shot a glare at the archer. "Happy now?"

Speedy met her glare with a wolfish grin. "Very."

Raven cannot help blushing despite her aggravation with the guy. "Whatever."

Then Speedy nudged her and gestured towards something. "Here comes the Boy Wonder."

And indeed, Raven looked up to see her leader in his vampire costume heading their way. She also didn't fail to notice the bright flush on his masked face.

"Raven!"

"Robin."

"Wha-!?" Robin tried to string together a sentence to express what he's feeling to his fellow bird but his sight was snagged by something.

Raven followed Robin's gaze to where it stuck and frowned. "I'm up here, Robin." Raven drawled. Speedy guffawed from behind her.

Robin's blush brightened. "Wha- What is that?"

"You mean my costume?"

Robin pointed a finger towards Raven, "That is not a costume!"

Raven looked down at Robin's pointing finger that was at level with her cleavage before looking back up at his flushed face. "Of course, it is."

"It isn't! It's not appropriate for Halloween! Th-That's not even scary!"

"You look pretty terrified right now," the bunny drawled.

Robin could admit to being terrified but for a completely different reason. Was it getting hot or was it just his cape?

"You look most adorable, friend Raven!" Starfire gushed from beside Robin. "You are dressed up as the bunny, correct?"

"She is," Roy answered with a sly wink. Raven gave him a dry glance to which Speedy answered with a waggling of his eyebrows. Robin caught the interaction and scowled.

At that point, the others had also gathered around to ogle at the empath.

"Wow, Rae." Kid Flash raked his gaze all over Raven. "You look..." He shot a quick look at Robin before continuing, "Yeah, I'm just gonna say it. You look hot, Rae."

Robin choked at the compliment. How can Wally say that so bluntly? Not that it wasn't true, mind you. Raven filled in the costume perfectly.

Raven tried to rein the blush that flooded her face. "Thanks, Wally... I guess." She spied Beast Boy standing behind the speedster. When the changeling caught her eyes, the boy blushed the color of a firetruck before looking away from her.

She mentally rolled her eyes at the juvenile reaction. It was a good thing she meditated beforehand. She never really liked dealing with emotions fuelled by teenage hormones, especially coming from her own friends. Awkward would be an understatement.

Having enough of the reactions from her friends, Raven turned back to the table to grab a drink. Speedy quickly stood beside her and took it to himself to pour her a cup of punch. "Well done, little bird."

She tsk-ed. "Shut it, Roy."

"How can I when you look exactly like the girl in my dreams?"

She turned to the red-head with a dry look. Speedy merely grinned wider at her expression and she had to help a grin of her own. She reached up and flicked him in his nose. "Shut it, Roy, seriously."

Speedy gave a hurt look for a moment before erupting into giddy laughter.

Off to the side, Robin watched the interaction with a growing discomfort under his skin. It was very obvious that Speedy had something to do with Raven being dressed the way she was. But why would she even let herself succumb to Speedy –SPEEDY! – of all people.

Face aflame, the Boy Wonder discreetly trailed his gaze all over Raven's form from behind her. Stupid girl, letting Speedy con her into such ridiculousness. If only Cyborg could see her right now…

Cyborg! That's right! Cyborg would not let this continue!

Robin whipped his head towards the DJ table where he last saw Cyborg but only saw Hotspot there. Throwing one last glance at Raven, Robin sped towards the booth. "Hey, where's Cyborg?"

Hotspot looked up from the different buttons and dials, mouth curved in a light frown. "He and Bumblebee went to get some more ice, Rob."

Robin clicked his tongue and turned his gaze towards Raven again. He saw that she was now conversing in a group composed of Speedy, Wally, Argent, Kole and Jericho. He also saw the light blush on Jericho's cheeks as he tried to avert his eyes from Raven's bare legs, to no avail. Those appendages just downright refused to be ignored.

Robin gritted his teeth in mounting aggravation. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much. It must be the growing heat that he was feeling – he probably should ditch the cape – but Raven as a Playboy Bunny is really, really, REALLY bothering him.

And he just remembered that other honorary Titans are still coming. He cannot let this continue.

Outside of his inner musing, Hotspot had noticed Robin's tense form and quietly followed the Boy Wonder's gaze to whatever was causing him stress. When Hotspot spotted Raven, he had the decency to blush at her chosen outfit. "Woah. How did I miss that?"

Robin whipped his head towards Hotspot with a displeased scowl. At seeing the other boy's almost dazed expression, Robin had had enough.

Without another word, he strode decisively towards Raven. As he neared, he felt even more pissed at the thrilled faces of Speedy and Wally as they spoke with her. Jericho was still just blushing quietly beside Kole.

Robin snagged Raven's arm to get her attention. "Come here," and before she can protest, he tugged her away and towards the exit.

The others were left with puzzled expressions as they watched the star of the night be carted off by her leader. But Speedy simply gave a sly grin at the sight. This was just too easy.

"Damn," Wally muttered under his breath, his eyes following the bouncing bunny tail behind Raven.

"Damn is right," Speedy quipped.

With a schooled expression, Raven let her leader drag her out of the doors and into the corridor. When they were a few ways away, Robin finally deemed to let her go and she quickly shot him a deadpanned look. "Yes, Robin?"

The boy picked up on her slight displeasure and put on his Leader Face. "I want you out of that costume."

"WHAT."

"N-Not like that!" Robin fumbled as he realized how wrong that sounded. "That costume is inappropriate! I-I mean, Beast Boy can't even look you straight in the eye!"

Raven watched her leader fidget uncomfortably in front of her. "What's inappropriate is the amount of blush on your face, Robin. You might want to take off that cape."

Robin's head snapped towards her. "T-Take off… what?"

Raven mentally rolled her eyes. There goes Robin's brain, down and out for the count. "Keep up, Leader. This is getting weird."

"S-Sorry," he recovered. "Still, I want you to change out of that."

"Why is that?" Raven quirked an eyebrow. "This is my outfit of choice, I'll wear this until the end of the party."

"No," Robin countered in a stern tone. "You will take that off."

"Keep your head out of the gutter, Boy Blunder."

Now she was just being difficult. "Raven."

Raven sighed, peeling herself off of the wall where she was leaning. "Robin. This was the only costume I prepared. And you said it yourself, everyone has to dress up for the party."

"But not like that!"

Acknowledging her leader's growing frustration, Raven cannot help but smirk at him. She stepped closer and asked, voice low and just a tad bit teasing, "So you don't like my costume?"

Robin stiffened at the question.

"Too bad," she huffed softly. "But I have to keep my end of the deal with Speedy, so…" she made a move to turn around and head back to the common room.

She didn't expect the arm that snaked around her waist. Before she can react, she was hoisted up and dragged farther away.

"Robin! Put me down!"

"No way I'm letting that lecher leer at you some more," her leader grumbled.

Raven clicked her tongue in displeasure. "Put me down, Robin."

"Not until you're out of that pitiful excuse of a costume and into something acceptable."

"I have no other costume."

"I'll make you one from scratch if I have to." Robin sharply turned a corner and suddenly, Raven saw that he had taken them to his room.

She groaned as he all but dropped her on his bed. "Azar, Robin. I told you to take your head out of the gutter."

"This is not like that," he hissed at her. But the blush on his cheeks made his argument weak.

"Sure," Raven sassed as she made herself comfortable on his mattress. She followed him with her gaze as he strode purposefully towards his closet, yank it open, and poke his head inside.

"So, I suppose you have some emergency female costumes stored there."

"I told you, I'll find you something."

"Right," Raven drawled.

After a few moments, Robin emerged from the depths of his closet with a frown. There was nothing for her there. He stepped back slowly, not quite ready to give up yet, when his eyes caught something.

His frown immediately turned upside-down as he reached a hand to pluck the outfit from the hanger.

Raven watched him turn towards her. On his hand was a familiar tri-colored costume, his spare one if she had to guess.

"No way," she stated, an amused smile breaking out on her face.

"Yes way," Robin retorted.

Cyborg was wondering where the birds were. When he got back with the ice, there was a buzz in the crowd that he heard had something to do with Raven. But no one seemed to want to tell him what exactly it was about Raven. Even Beast Boy, his own best friend, wouldn't say a thing. The changeling would just blush whenever Raven was mentioned.

Cyborg heaved a sigh, ready to head out and find the birds himself. He was nearing the sliding doors when it suddenly opened.

And Cyborg's eyes went wide at seeing the birds there… and Raven's costume. Her new one, that is.

Catching Cyborg's stunned face, Robin smirked. "What do you think?"

"C-Cute?" The half-robot managed, not quite knowing whether to laugh or ask questions.

Raven looked down at herself in her new costume – Robin's red, yellow and green uniform. But the green tights had been cut off to a panty cut and the cape was longer, ending down to her ankles. Completing the ensemble were the green gloves, the yellow belt, the black boots, and of course, the mask.

"Cute?" She looked back at Cyborg's amused expression and shrugged. "I can live with that," she mumbled before sweeping ahead and into the room.

"Oh my gosh! Raven!" Bumblebee exclaimed as she caught sight of the now Girl Wonder. "Cute!" And the room was once again abuzz at her re-entry with her new get-up.

Robin had a satisfied smile on his face as he eyed Raven prancing about in his uniform. Off to his left, he caught Speedy's form walking towards him and he tried to contain a gloating grin to appear in his face.

But Speedy pretty much felt the smug aura coming off of Robin like hot air. The archer stopped beside the Titan West leader and watched with amusement as Raven tried to fend off the fussing from the girl Titans. "Well played, Rob. Well played."

Robin's smile could have split his face in half.

 **~FIN**

 **AN2:** I think everyone was weird and I botched up the ending. Sorry?


End file.
